Misunderstood
by xNightBright
Summary: Krim left Subaru because she got pregnant. Tsukasa and Subaru are going to raise the baby who says they wont fall in love.
1. unexpected

This is my second story I wrote I hope you like it. I dedicate this story to my friend who moved this summer (sniff) and her name is Lexi. I appreciate you people who read at the beginning instead of skipping to the story.

In this story everyone is in the real word and Tsukasa is a boy. My story starts where Subaru is waiting by the phone with Krim. 2 years ago Subaru dumped Tsukasa for Krim and I think you know how Tsukasa felt. Oh yeah Tsukasa is 19, Subaru is 18, Mimiru is also 18, ect.

I do NOT own .hack/SIGN or any of the characters I will repeat I don't own .hack/SIGN or any of the characters!

Title: Misunderstood

Chapter one: unexpected

Author: Subaru1

I hope you like it enjoy!

* * *

Subaru was pacing back and forth in the living room in front of the TV. Krim was watching his favorite show and then said "Subaru don't worry the phone will ring any minute now." Suddenly the phone rang Subaru answered it. She said "hello" and then had a face of terror. She looked at the floor and said, "I understand doctor thank you for telling me this." She then sat next to Krim and said "Krim the doctor told me I am uh pregnant." He looked at her face then went to his room and slammed it shut. Subaru kept crying and then fell asleep on the couch. There was a dead silence she thought it's quiet and then she said "too quiet." She walked to Krim's room to see all of his belongs gone. Everything that belonged to him gone she knew he left her to suffer. She cried more then walked to the phone and called Mimiru.

Mimiru was watching TV while eating popcorn with Bear, BT, and Tsukasa. Mimiru answered the phone and said "hello." Subaru was glad she was home and then she said, "can I tell you something but you have to promise to not tell a soul."

Mimiru went to the bathroom so none can hear their conversation and said, "I promise I won't tell." Tsukasa needed to get something out of the bathroom but heard Mimiru there talking on the phone with Subaru. He decided to listen to what there talking about Subaru might not know it but Tsukasa still had feelings for her. Subaru said quickly "Mimiru I uh am pregnant."

Mimiru screamed with joy but then Subaru told her to be quiet and it's nothing to be happy about. Mimiru said "so whose the father I bet it's Krim." Subaru cried out, "He left because of that what am I going to do Mimiru?" Mimiru was shocked and said "why don't you come over we all can watch a movie"

Subaru then said "is anyone else in your house besides you?" Mimiru then said, "Well I also invited Bear, Tsukasa, and BT. Subaru didn't think it was a great idea to go there because if they knew she was pregnant Bear will stare at her the whole time, BT will tell everyone that knew her, and she would cry as soon as she saw Tsukasa.

Subaru then said, "I will go but you can't tell anyone" "I promise but they will probably find out anyway," said Mimiru. Tsukasa was also shocked and decide to go and watch the movie. Then they both hanged up their phone. Mimiru came out of the bathroom to see Tsukasa going to the living room. Subaru looked at herself in the mirror she looked the same except she gained a little weight that's all.

Subaru got in her car and started driving to Mimiru' apartment then she thought about looking at Tsukasa again. She felt stupid for leaving him and wanted to apologize. She thought would she have the strength to even talk to him.

She suddenly realized she still had feelings for him and wondered if it was even a good idea to go to Mimiru's apartment.

She got to the second floor where Mimiru's apartment was. She pressed the button for the doorbell to ring. Mimiru opened the door and said, "Hi Subaru come in everybody left except Tsukasa." Subaru saw Tsukasa sitting on the couch looking at the floor. "I am going to look for a Inuyasha DVD for us to watch," said Mimiru. Subaru stood there also looking at the floor.

Subaru was about to cry when Tsukasa stood up and said "Subaru are you really pregnant?" Subaru walk to Tsukasa and hugged him crying out "What am I going to do Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa put his arms around her and said "I will help you raise the baby is that ok?" Subaru then sat on the couch and said "you would that for me why?"

He blushed and so did Subaru then there was an award silence around the room until Mimiru came in and said, "I found the Inuyaha DVD!" Subaru and Tsukasa both knew they still had feelings for each other. Mimiru went to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

: TO BE CONTIUED:

* * *

I hoped you liked the first chapter please read and review or you can e-mail me or add me to your MSN. 


	2. Twins

I'm sick by eating a pizza from Wegmans (big food market). I also have three projects I hate projects. They're the kind of project where you have to make something. Oh yeah I don't own .hack/SIGN or any of the characters. Gosh I don't have much to say do I.

Title: Misunderstood

Chapter two: Twins

Author: Subaru1

I hope you like it Enjoy!

Subaru and Tsukasa sat down on the couch and watched the Inuyasha DVD. The phone rang quickly Mimiru picked it up. "Hello who is this speaking" Mimiru said on the phone.

"Oh it's me Lucy Brown I have a favor to ask you Mimiru and it's for you to take care of my twins you know Bridget and Joseph" Lucy said to Mimiru. "Well I have guest over can they help too?" Mimiru said. "Oh sure I will drop them of in about 15 minutes is that ok." Lucy said in a calming voice.

"Ok" Mimiru said then slowly hanged up. "Tsukasa! Subaru! I volunteered to take care of two children is that ok" Mimiru said to them. "It's fine with me" Tsukasa said while Subaru said, "ok with me."

"There twins ok so they will look identical isn't that cute" Mimiru said with a childish voice. The phone rang again and Mimiru picked it up quickly.

"Hello who is this" Mimiru said to the phone. "This is your boss speaking I need you to come over here in about 25 minutes" He said in a low voice.

"But I have" Mimiru said before her boss hanged up. "MY BOSS IS SUCH A JERK!" Mimiru shouted and hanging up the phone. "What's wrong Mimiru?" Subaru asked her. "It's my boss he wants me to go to work in 25 minutes but I am suppose to baby-sit the twins" Mimiru said and tried to calm down.

"Wait a minute Tsukasa! Subaru! Can you please take care of the twins?" Mimiru said putting her puppy dog eyes. Tsukasa and Subaru both covered their eyes. "Your not putting those puppy dog eyes are you?" Tsukasa said a little nervous. "No not at all" Mimiru said crossing her fingers behind her back. Tsukasa and Subaru took there hands off there eyes and saw Mimiru with the puppy dog eyes, in front of them, on her knees, and putting her hands together like if she was praying.

"Ok Mimiru I will take care of the children" Subaru said slapping her hand on the top of her forehead. "I will also take care of the twins" Tsukasa said while thinking if he is going to help Subaru raise the kid she will have he needs to have experience in taking care of one or two.

"Thanks you guys they should be here any" Mimiru said but stopped because the doorbell rang. "Those must be the twins," Mimiru said opening the door.

There stood two children one boy and the other girl. They both have brown hair and blonde highlight and look about 5. Lucy said "I will picked them up tomorrow ok," "Ok" Mimiru said with a smile and then let the children in then closed the door.

"Ok I'm going to be back about 11:30 ok" Mimiru said and then left them with the twins. The twins then looked at Subaru and Tsukasa. They kept staring each other for a long time till they heard the ending song and saw the credits of Inuyasha.

The both climbed on the couch and said, "Can we watch Inuyash." "I don't know it's for 13 and up," Subaru said to them. The twins put their best puppy dog eyes and for Tsukasa and Subaru they were suckers for the puppy dog eyes.

Tsukasa and Subaru let them watch Inuyasha and then Bridget said, "I'm hungry." "Me too" Joseph said with a fake starving face. "Oh ok let go find something for them to eat Tsukasa" Subaru said with a smile. They looked at the closet in the kitchen where there were snacks.

"What do 5 year olds eat?" Subaru said with a panic face. "Uh maybe we should give them deserts," Tsukasa said with a worried face. "Ok" said Subaru and then Tsukasa and Subaru grab a bunch of sweet stuff and gave it to the twins. After the twins at all of sugary goodness they became hyper.

Then Joseph tried to do imitations of Inuyasha (a half demon) and Bridget tried to do Sango (a demon hunter). They ran around the apartment making messes. "I think we shouldn't have gave them the sweets," Tsukasa said chasing after Bridget. "And let them watch Inuyasha" said Subaru who was chasing Joseph.

Then after an hour of chasing they fell asleep on the floor. Tsukasa one at a time picked them up and put then in Mimiru's bed.

Tsukasa and Subaru sat on the couch exhausted. "That was hard taking care of twins now I'm tired" Subaru said with half closed eyes. "It so tiring chasing after a kid" said Tsukasa. They stared at the TV that wasn't even on. Subaru so sleepy rested her head on Tsukasa shoulder and Tsukasa just leaned his head on the couch.

They both fell asleep on the couch. Mimiru came back to her apartment and found a bunch of messes and Subaru and Tsukasa sleeping on the couch.

She checked her room and found the twins sleeping in there. "Oh great I have to clean up all this mess" said Mimiru while cleaning the apartment. "Oh no where am I going to sleep?" Mimiru said with a desperate voice.

: TO BE CONTINUED:

PLZ R&R


	3. Wake up it's reality calling!

Yay! I got reviews and that means another chapter! I have great ideas for this chapter it's just when you write them they don't sound so great anymore. Now I have written another chapter for this story YAY! Thank you guys again for reading at the beginning because I have some big news. I am going to another country to visit my family and I will be gone until the beginning of September. So this is the last chapter for a long period of time. I will make it up to you guys I will write two chapters when I get back. The reason why I can't update when I'm there is because they have different pricing so there are stores where there are bunches of computer where you can pay to use it. If you want to talk to me for your own reason add me to your MSN, or e-mail me. I also play online games like Gunbound (name Gabriella93), maple story (Subaru93), and neopets (angel904). The computers we go in have all those but there not private so you cannot save stories you wrote.

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha wait you didn't just hear that!

I DO NOT OWN .hack or any of the stuff! If I did why would I been writing a fanfic!

Title: Misunderstood

Chapter three: Wake up it's reality calling

Author: Subaru1

ENJOY! (Bye for about 4 weeks I am leaving this Friday!)

Tsukasa and Subaru felt something cold dripping on there heads. Then suddenly a lot came and Subaru and Tsukasa woke up. Subaru screamed while Tsukasa coughed. "FINALLY! You guys woke up those it really take a minute to react to cold water when you're sleeping!" Mimiru said almost shouting.

"You were asleep when I came home so I had to sleep in a sleeping bag happy?" said Mimiru trying to sound mad but Tsukasa and Subaru knew she was trying to make them laugh.

"How are Bridget and Joseph?" Subaru said with a smile. "They said they want to watch the next volume of Inuyasha and eat more snacks" Mimiru said with an eyebrow up. "Did you two let the twins eat junk food and watch Inuyasha while I was gone?" Mimiru said to both Tsukasa and Subaru.

"Uh well ya we did" Tsukasa said trying to make it sound if it was only a little thing. Mimiru slap her hand on top of her head. The doorbell rang and Mimiru said "Well that must be the twin's mother.

Bridget and Joseph took their backpack (with all there stuff in it) and left with their mom. "Well we got to go" Subaru said about to head out the door with Tsukasa.

"WAIT! A minute you guys live with each other?" Mimiru shouted. "Well we do now," Tsukasa said. "Tsukasa is going to help me in my time of need," Subaru said with somewhat of a smile.

"I will be visiting ALMOST everyday ok," Mimiru said with a little concern. "Why?" Subaru said with a puzzled look. "Well if you can't take care of two five year olds what are you guys going to do with the baby" Mimiru said with a smile. Then Subaru and Tsukasa left her apartment.

After that the two drove to Subaru's apartment to pick up her stuff and then they went to Tsukasa's apartment. She putted all her stuff in the second bedroom and made her self feel right at home.

That day they went to the mall and talked about well almost everything. (I'm going through the whole day since it would be boring to read day after day after day). They came back home about 10 o'clock and then went straight to bed.

Subaru's POV

"Wake up Subaru wake up it's probably already 9'oclck in the morning!" Subaru said in her mind. What's that smell it smells really good it' coming from the kitchen. I have to get up even though I still want to sleep.

Normal POV

Subaru got out of bed and got dressed. She then started walking to the kitchen and found Tsukasa cooking pancakes. "Good morning Subaru" Tsukasa said smiling. Subaru smiled then laughed really loud when he saw there was powder (pancake powder I think that's what you call it) on his face. "Har har very funny it's harder then it looks you know" Tsukasa said with a smile.

Subaru then looked at his whole body and saw he was wearing a green cooking apron. She covered her mouth with two of her hands from laughing again. "Nice apron it really takes a man to wear an apron" she said then burst out laughing.

"You know you look really cute with it on" Subaru said then covered her mouth meaning to say that in her head. "Did you just say cute?" Tsukasa said looking puzzled. She then took her hands off her mouth and smiled.

She then looked at the pancakes that were almost done. They look really good and then Subaru said 'Suurrre it's really hard to make pancakes." Tsukasa then reach in the box (where the pancake powder thing is) grab a handful of powder and then throw it directly at Subaru.

They kept doing it to each other until the box was empty. "I guess we each will have to eat two pancakes," Tsukasa said. "I will help you clean up this mess" Subaru said about to get the broom. "No I will do it you just watch TV while I get it down" Tsukasa said.

20 minutes later

They both went to the table and started eating. They suddenly talked and made jokes. Then suddenly Tsukasa said "Subaru I need to ask you something?" "Sure what is it?" Subaru said while putting syrup on her pancake. Tsukasa then looked at his pancakes and said, "Why did you break up with me?"

: TO BE CONTINUED:

R&R I hoped you enjoyed it! I might write another chapter tomorrow if I get the chance! (I might be too busy packing though)


	4. An answer

HI! I'm back from my month long trip! I will be updating this story as I promised in the last chapter. Oh yeah sorry for the ending of the last chapter I just had to think of a good reason for Subaru dumping Tsukasa. I only have one day left of summer vacation noooooo! I'm going to respond to some of my reviews down below. Ok my story is no longer real world material ok its like there in The World but it's there life. It's really hard to explain but I think you will get it along the way.

Lady Illu- I will try not to do any cliffhangers and you were kidding right! Right?

Tshiko- I have watched all the volumes now. I watched 2 volumes of wolfs rain before I wrote this story and I was full of that information and at that time I had not watch the last volume.

TsukasaVsKurimu- Thank you! Oh ya I know this has nothing to do with this story but when are you updating your .hack/SIGN story.

I really have nothing more to say except THAT I DON'T OWN .hack/SIGN or any of the characters!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Subaru was shocked she knew he would ask a question like that but not this early. There was a long dead silence. "Soooo did you hear my question or are you just picking which lie to tell me" Tsukasa said while looking at Subaru.

"No it's that I just don't remember the reason why I broke up with you" Subaru said while breathing heavily.

Tsukasa titled his head a little to the left and put on a your confusing me look.

"Subaru has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar"

"No it's that I prefer not to talk about it" Subaru said while fiddling with her fork. Tsukasa gave her a hard stare. "It that I might have been jealous" Subaru said while a bright red came to her cheeks.

"Jealous of who?" Tsukasa said still with the dumb look on his face. "Mimiru you were always spending time with her, she always did little flirting with you, and I thought you were going out with her behind my back" Subaru said a little worried of how Tsukasa would react to her response.

Subaru's POV

Why do I feel weird like if I am carrying a heavy backpack. I look at him and saw him still starring at me with his purple eyes. He then said, "I did not know you felt that way I'm really sorry".

I stood up I really didn't like remembering what happened between him and me in high school. I said, "Can we stop talking about this" wondering if he will be ok with this.

Normal POV

The doorbell rang and Tsukasa quickly said "I will wash the dishes can you answer the door for me." Subaru answered the door to see BT, Bear, and Mimiru.

The three just had a smile on and went in. "Subaru have you thought of using this" Bt said handing a little box to her. The three guests sat down in the couch while Subaru and Tsukasa sat on a couch for two. She look at the front she knew was for the baby since there was a baby face in the front.

"What is its?" Subaru said while opening it. "When you are around 6 or 7 months pregnant you could put this against your stomach and you can talk to the baby. "Thank you BT" Subaru said putting it on the coffee table. "So how are you doing Subaru?" Bear suddenly asked.

"I'm ok but it would be better if I wouldn't have to puke"

"So do you guys have plans for tonight" Mimiru said

Subaru and Tsukasa both said at the same time no. "Good because the three of us decided for us all to go to the movie theater" Mimiru said while standing up.

They all begin walking out the door and heading to the movie theater. The five begin walking to the in the movie theater and bought five tickets to Herbie Fully Loaded.

"Before we all go in to buy popcorn me and BT have something to say," Bear suddenly said getting in front of the four. BT then joined his side and said, "Me and Bear are getting married" BT said really quickly.

I did not put TO BE CONTINUED because I am tired of writing that but there is going to be another chapter. Forgive me my mom is barley letting me have time on the computer I will try to update tomorrow though. PLZ R&R!


	5. History is written on stone

Hello! Another chapter but I bet you don't want me telling you about the crappy time I'm having at home so I'm getting right to the story.

I DONT OWN .HACK/SIGN! OK!

Story- Misunderstood

Author- (you all ready know it's me)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Subaru, Tsukasa, and Mimiru were shocked since that was unexpected. "Wait you're what?" Tsukasa said still with the shocked expression on his face. "Yay! A wedding congratulations!" Mimiru shouted in public.

"I'm happy for you Bear and BT when is it?" Subaru said giving them each bear hugs (isn't that funny Bear and bear). "It's in about six months" Bear responded.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but the movie already started and their closing the doors" Tsukasa said tapping his foot. The group when off to watch the movie.

7 months later and Tsukasa POV

BT and Bear's wedding was great it was wonderful. I met a lot of old friends came and it was just a nice evening. The strangest thing was after the I dos a girl came up to me.

Flash back

"I do"

I looked at the newly wedded couple and smiled. I saw Subaru standing up and started clapping so I did the same. Subaru then walk over to congratulate them again. I walked over to the stone wall and leaned against it instead.

A girl came up to me and looked at me. She looked what eight or something. She had black hair tied up to a ponytail and wearing a blue dress. She obviously wanted to tell me something. There was a minute of awkward silence between us. "So are you and Subaru an item?" she then said also leaning against the wall two feet away from me.

I raised an eyebrow and responded by saying "What do you mean?"

"You obviously like her so why don't you just tell her"

She then said "I know a story of a girl and how her lover proposed with a feather". The curiosity got the best of me and I said "could you tell me the story".

She put a smile on and said "Ok there was once a girl named Melody she was going to marry this guy but then she found out he was cheating on her so when she was about to say I do she threw the wedding ring at him and ran out of the church".

After that part I wanted to hear the rest so I didn't walk away. She then said "Melody pushed people that were trying to stop her by getting in her way so she then ran in to a forest around the church where the skies were gray, the leaves had fallen of the branches of the trees, and it was big"

It's like she was actually there since she gave a good description. I began getting pictures in my head of the story it was a little weird since I never did this to any other story. She then began saying "She ran into the forest falling down to her knees and felt the wind blowing and out of nowhere a black feather fell down to her hand"

So far it was sad aren't stories suppose to be happy? I got to stop thinking to myself she looked down at the floor and said "years after that happened she met someone who she really fell in love he proposed to her with a white feather people think its kind a like a signals that they both when through the same thing"

I looked at Subaru who was walking where I was I turned to my right to see that the girl was gone. I scratch my head the whole time did I tell that story to myself?

"Tsukasa come on lets go home I'm really getting tired"

End of flashback

After that freaky moment Subaru and I had to go shopping and that meant going to the mall and stores. It's true what they say about pregnant girls. They grow a sweet tooth. Subaru has been dragging me to every candy shop we seen. Literally she has been dragging me to ever candy shop we see. Well I have been counting the time of the arrival of the baby. When she told me she was pregnant she was about two months pregnant and seven months past by. So it should be here soon the doctor says sometime this week.

I have been meaning to tell Subaru of how I felt about her but every time I get so close to admitting it something happens. At this moment Mimiru and Subaru yet again drag me to another candy shop. Subaru dragged me there because she has a craving for candy at the moment and Mimiru well because she's Mimiru.

End of Tsukasa POV

"You guys are so getting cavities" Tsukasa said. "You guys I gotta go to the bathroom I will be right back" Mimiru told Tsukasa and Subaru then rushing to the direction to the nearest bathroom.

"Subaru you worried?" Tsukasa asked Subaru who obvious was thinking the same thing. "No Tsukasa I really want to thank you since you helped me so much" Subaru said with one of her award winning smiles.

"What did the doctor say is it a boy or a girl?" Tsukasa said fiddling with the candy wrappers. "Girl" Subaru said again with a smile.

"Subaru I want to tell you something I lo" Tsukasa said but didn't get to finish because Subaru fell down to her knees and began screaming. "Subaru what's wrong?" Tsukasa said standing in front of her. They stood like that for minutes while other people began staring.

Mimiru came back from the bathroom and ran quickly to the two.

"Tsukasa! Subaru needs to get to the hospital"

"Oh"

Tsukasa and Mimiru helped Subaru to the car while Subaru still with a red face from the pain. "My car is closer lets go in my car" Mimiru told Tsukasa and Tsukasa responded with a nod. Tsukasa sat in the back to calm trying to calm Subaru down. "It hurts so much Tsukasa" Subaru told Tsukasa who obvious was in pain.

"It's going to be ok Subaru I promise" Tsukasa said with a worried face on. He then held a hand out for Subaru to grab it. Subaru grabbed it and trying not to scream.

"Where here" Mimiru said parking the car. The three got out and went into the hospital. The three ran to the main desk. Where Subaru was put in a wheel chair and rushed to the emergency room. She was still holding Tsukasa hand until they reached the room.

A nurse then came up to Tsukasa and Mimiru. She was as tall as Tsukasa and her hair was in a messy bun. "I'm sorry but the husband and friends have to wait in the waiting room".

"I'm sorry but I'm not the" Tsukasa said but then was cut of when the nurse said for the two to follow her. They got to a room were Mimiru and Tsukasa took a seat.

"I advice you to buy a magazine it will take a long time" the nurse said then quickly hurried out of the room.

7 hours later and Tsukasa's POV

"What the hell is taking so long does it take this long?" Mimiru said slumping down in the chair. Do they really take this long?

A doctor came in with his hands in his pockets. Was that a good sign?

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the labor didn't go so well" the doctor said looking even more frustrated. Why was he looking troubled wait why am I talking to my self wait I'm doing it again and uh.

"I'm sorry I must have misunderstood you what did you say?" I told the doctor. I thought I just heard him say it didn't go so well.

"We lost the child" he said now looking at the ground. Is this really happening I see Mimiru was sad and outraged and me I felt only sad isn't history written on stone. I felt mad at myself for misunderstanding this important news. I hate it that I misunderstood it and yet I wish that I misunderstood it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I know some of you are going to hate me for doing that but its part of my plan. Mwhahahaahahaha…hehe. If you want to help me and give me ideas just e-mail me and the stuff because the reason it took me so long for me to update was of ideas. I really want to thank Van Akio Seiko for helping me. You rock!


	6. Little Bundle of Joy

Hey I'm back from a very long _long **long **_time. I have an excuse wait I don't it was just me being L A Z Y the whole time…I even forgot where I ended (what's my punishment?)….thanks to Umiko since she made me feel bad since I was so L A Z Y (but that's not a bad thing right)

Oh well I know you guys wont kill me right? _Right?_

Yes I'm planning on redoing my chapters and repair some error mistakes. 3

P.S. (should I even be using this) So I hope A L L is good

P.S.S. (I just doesn't have a life haha) I know I made that stupid mistake since I know that Subaru

is handicapped and on a wheel chair so I have a 'surprise' later on

See you at the finish line…

Disclaimer-OOO :3 I don't own .hack/SIGN or planet Pluto

* * *

Tsukasa's POV

Once he said that I just stood there just staring at him well actually more like glaring at him, _oh shit,_ I knew it wasn't his fault but I rather blame someone else then blame me or worse the victim…Subaru.

What did I do wrong? I knew the farther I go in my argument in whose 'fault' it was the harder I was glaring at the doctor.

I probably looked like I was going to cut him into two. I might do that later but not now not when I know Subaru will here that news and go crazy.

"Dr.** Haruki** we need you at room 56"

Wait that was Subaru's room…did Subaru know already is she running through the building shouting is she okay what about the child and why am I asking these questions to myself again?

----Hours later

NORMAL POV

Tsukasa was about to get up but Mimiru just gave a 'look' screaming _don't make it worse_ he sat back down giving her a 'look' saying the same thing. The nurse came rushing in looking like she ran a marathon.

"Um you're here for the women named Subaru well you guys can visit her she's been calmed down"

Takuya quickly stood up but Mimiru just let out a 'finally' and stood up. They walked to her room while Mimiru kept telling Tsukasa not to run in the hospital. Subaru was in a wheel chair holding a blue blanket with a baby in it.

"A BOY?"

The baby began crying after that loud statement. Subaru frowned and said, "Yes Mimiru he's a boy"

"The baby is so screwed" Tsukasa replied remembering all they bought for the baby was PINK.

"Tsukasa!"

"In a good way"

"Tsukasa apologize to Takuya NOW"

"……"

"NOW!"

"Wait you named him"

"Don't change the topic"

"I'm s-ow!" Tsukasa replied after getting near the baby but in response he pulled his hair. Tsukasa bit his lower lip to keep him from yelling.

"Subaru tell him to let go" Tsukasa said wincing with every pull. Boy, did Takuya have a firm grip. Subaru just smiled.

"Wow look at his grip he's for sure going to be accepted to train in the art of heavy axe men"

"Subaru!"

"Oh yea"

Subaru put a gentle hand on the Takuya's little arm and he let go. Tsukasa quickly pulled away. Subaru just sweetly smiled and Mimiru well lets just say she was staring at them sending 'I'm here with idiots' look. Tsukasa then put on a tiny smile.

"Welcome to the world Takuya"

"You pronounced he's name wrong?"

"What? I have the best pronunciation!"

"Nu-uh its Taku-ya not Tak-u-ya"

**Several Months later**

Subaru was frantically looking through the house. No not for the baby but for her cell phone.

"Thanks again Mimiru for taking care of Takuya for me while I'm on my date"

Mimiru just smiled and replied with, "oh it's no big deal I mean watching a baby isn't that hard"

The door bell rang waking the child up. Takuya began crying so loud that all the apartments in the row could probably hear him. Mimiru frowned and Subaru smiled.

"Must be him"

"Good cause I'm going to kill him"

"….."

"Fine I'm going to kill him then revive him and then after your date I'm going to kill him again"

Subaru just laughed at that comment and rushed to the door. She rushed to the door but it wasn't Tsukasa her date (yea you guys can stop worrying) it was Krim. (you could worry now)

"What do you want!" Subaru shouted resisting the urge to slam the door at his face.

"Don't worry I'm not here to see 'you' but I'm here to see my baby boy and take custody of him"

It only took that sentence to make Subaru drop her cell phone and look at him in horror.

* * *

I'm so bad well I'll update as soon as I can promise….yea its my birthday and I stayed up all night to update this. 


	7. What Went Wrong

Eh I couldn't get it off my mind so I woke up early

Disclaimer – I don't own it but I wish I did

-----

Subaru slammed the door but Krim put his foot out so it'd be in the way.

"Tsukasa your so going to di- wait a minute your not Tsukasa" Mimiru said kind of puzzled by seeing the man but still calming the little one in her arms.

"Krim I own this apartment and I can kick you out when ever I want and I want you outta here" Subaru said rather calmly she began pointing out the door. Krim attention went from Subaru to Mimiru and the certain someone she was holding.

Mimiru could tell he's eyes were on the little guy that was in her arms so she picked a broom up (pretend there was a broom near by) and began waving it around so Krim couldn't get near. Krim frowned at this and look at the door.

"Jane you can come out"

A young lady came out she had pretty pink hair that was in a bun she had yellowish brownish eyes similar to Subaru's.

"You guys this is Jane my lawyer and my fiancée" Krim said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What you couldn't pay for your own lawyer so you went and got one that was good in _two_ places" Subaru spat out eyeing the two so they wouldn't go near her child.

Jane frowned and smoothed out her skirt and began glaring at Subaru.

"Krim is allowed to see he's child whenever he pleases unless the mother in this case opposes… then it'll be held in court" Jane said with an evil smile planted on her face.

"Then so be it I don't want him anywhere near Takuya" Subaru said she was clenching her fists to stop the urge from grabbing the both of there hairs and throw them out the door.

"Well see you in court then" He said eyeing he's child and left out the door with Jane.

The door was slammed shut but there was another knock on the door. Subaru opened it to meet up with Jane.

"Of yea were filing for a-"Subaru didn't wait for her to finish her sentence and slammed the door.

"Don't worry Subaru it'll be okay" Mimiru said walking up to her.

"Yea your probably ri-"Subaru didn't get to finish her sentence since the doorbell rang. _The drag._

"WHAT?" Subaru opened to find Tsukasa weirdly looking at her.

"….."

Subaru closed the door after he got in sending a 'sorry'.

"I swear I saw Krim and some girl with him when I was getting to your apartment" Tsukasa said turning to her.

"It was him he came to tell me he wants custody of Takuya" Subaru said she felt like a huge boulder just got picked up and thrown at her shoulders.

"So your little 'plan' didn't work" Subaru frown at he's statement but she knew he was only trying to cheer her up.

"But Subaru how do you think he found out?" Mimiru said walking up to the two.

Subaru had ordered the nurse and doctor to tell everyone that she had a miscarriage so if Krim was ever interested in seeing the newborn he'd find out it was gone. It was all just a 'misunderstoodment' was what Mimiru called it even if it wasn't a word.

"I told you two and the doctor and the nurse" Subaru began rubbing her chin trying to do a flashback of everyone she passed by on her way out of the hospital.

"Do you think one of Krim's friends saw us?"

"Probably" Subaru let out sighing. After this she was suppose to move out of the 'city' into somewhere calmer with Tsukasa and new 'babysitter' which was Mimiru. She planned this out to the point where when Takuya grew up and asked about he's father that she could freely reply with a 'Tsukasa is your father and forever will be'. Subaru's plans were crashed like a car would be when a train is passing by and suddenly banged into it on the side.

but Subaru was always smart…

"Hey Tsukasa do you mind me picking the place for our date"

"……oh boy"

**Several Hours Later**

"Just a bit more"

"Ow! My shoulders"

"Sorry"

"This is the weirdest date I've ever been in"

"I'm sorry….again"

Subaru was on Tsukasa shoulders trying to get in a window high up but guess what she was wearing boots with heels. Subaru peeked through the window.

"I still don't see the point of this"

"Tsukasa think about it you saw her I mean the girl that was with Krim she looked almost like me except that hair….all I have to do is wear this wig and tell Krim to sign a few things"

"Let me guess… it'll say I no longer want this child or something like that?"

"Yup" Subaru grinned at the thought of Krim never allowed to get near her or her child.

"What if Jane is in there?"

"I saw her leave a few minutes ago stop stressing Tsukasa"

"Well think about it he's done a lot of terrible things to you don-"

"That's why I want him to sign these papers I won't ever have to see him"

Subaru then leaped up putting an arm inside the house and began pushing herself up. Tsukasa fell backward and landed on some trash but just stared at Subaru.

"I'm in!"

"That's great… don't be long okay?"

Subaru stuck her head out and smiled at him.

"It'll only be a minute"


End file.
